The Curse
by Gabby AKA FireQueen
Summary: this story is about Lycanthrope thats all im saying hope you like it lokllz took a long time to make and put up...hope you like...


The Curse

By Gabriela Mendoza 

I always thought that werewolves never existed. I always thought that lycanthrope was just a myth. But that all changed when I was bitten. Now, I have to deal with this stupid ass curse forever.

I moved to Pennsylvania from Florida 2 months ago. I didn't really care. It was the middle of February and I was just walking home from school. There was a slight breeze blowing against my face and keeping me cool. I finally come home to see my dad drunk and arguing with my mom. "Well, it's not my fault your always taking something from Me." my dad shouted drunkenly. "I'm sorry for that." My mom cries sadly. "Hey!" I shout. Both of their faces light up in shock as they stare at me. "Dad look, I understand your drunk, but that doesn't give you the fucking right to fucking at my mother like you don't have any home training, Got it?" "Alright, alright I feel you." My dad says as he heads to the room and slams the door. My mom is still shedding her sad tears. "Mom you need to kick him to the curb already. You and I can't take this." I tell her. "I'm trying honey. It's just hard." She says as she sheds more of her tears on my shoulder. I pat her back and give my dad a weird look.

My mom finally stops shedding her sad tears and I go into my room. I stare at my bed and crash into it in oblivion. As I look up at all my photos, I stare at a picture of my older sister, Diana. She's in the Air Force for the next 3 years. Then I look at a picture of my best friend Danny. We have been friends since we were little kids. He was always like a brother to me. Then I look at all the suicide we ever took. My favorite is the one my mom took of Danny and me looking like we killed ourselves with rat poison. Then I got out my favorite knife and put it to my wrist. I try to slit it but get no luck. Suddenly, my door opens. It was just Danny. "Your mom let me I dude. What's up?" "The nothingness that surrounds us all." "Nice." I try to slit my wrist again and yet again get no luck. "Fuck. Wrists are for pussies. I'm going to slice my face." I say as I slam into my bed again. "Dude if we show this in class tomorrow than people are just going to think that we are freaks." Danny says with a worried look on his face. "Dude, listen to me, doing suicide pictures is like a 'fuck you deal with this on your dirty ass conscious' sort of thing. It so us." "Yeah, but what if they just laugh?" "They aren't and if they do we need to do it, its part of the pact, remember?" "We made that pact when we were like what, 5?" "So?" I finally ask and groan. "Out by 16 or dead in the scene but together forever." I say as I hold my hand out. He stares at my hand then at his and then back at mine. "Together forever. My hand isn't contaminated." I groan. He loops his fingers into mine and says "United against life as we know it." "This is going to be the shit dude trust me."

A few hours later, my bed begins to vibrate. It was Danny's mom checking up on him. "Dude, got to go. Moms being a bitch." He says as he gets up. "Okay come tomorrow so we can update the pictures." I holler. He nods and leaves. "Honey, dinner." My mom yells. I get up and smell my mom making steak and peppers with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Yummy. As we ate, the door bell rung. I went to go answer it and found out it was Danny. "Let me guess, your mom and grandma are fighting again and you don't want to bash them with a bat." I say with a funny look on my face. "Yeah." He replied. As I got him something to eat, my back started to hurt. I came back to the table; I arched my back like a bridge. "Honey, why are you arching your back?" my mom asked me. "Ummmm…..it hurts." I explained. "Why is that?" she asked again. I roll my eyes as I drunk my soda. "Honey do you have cramps?" I nearly choked on my soda. "Mom what the fuck? And in front of Danny too?" I shouted while Danny was just giggling at me. "Well I'm your mother so I need to know." "Well if you really must know, I do have my period." I say as I leave the table. Danny leaves with me and we just watch TV and go to sleep.

The next morning, I notice that I was lying on Danny's chest. It was like breathing in Monster and sweat. Oh well. We get to school and see Ashley Sinclair. She's the most popular girl I school and I don't care. I guess she didn't see us or something. "Stupid cum bucket drinking bitch." I mumble to Danny as she passes by. Danny just giggles and walks with me. The whole day went by super fast and boring. As Danny and I left school, I was thinking of ways to torture to the death.

After school we went to the library and sat there until I had to go home. We come home to see my mom and dad all dressed up. "Hey mom, what's with the dress?" I ask. "Your father and I are going to s dinner party. Stay inside there's still some report of some rabid animal on the loose. There are leftovers if you get hungry. And the emergency numbers are on the fridge if something happens." She said quickly as her and my dad left the house. "What do you want to do?" I ask. "I don't know." Danny replied. We both grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. What could happen?

As we walked, we ran into the old park we used to play in when we were 10. Suddenly, I see Josh's dog dead. His guts and blood formed a dark pool around his body. "Holy shit. We better bury this thing." I say. As I go down to pick it up, I notice something. "It's still warm." Danny pointed out to me. I picked it up by its left hind leg, trying not to drop it. _Snap! _I look down and see that the leg had snapped off. "Oh, gross." "C'mon M, lets go." Danny says. Suddenly, I feel something sharp grab my neck. I scream the most girly scream I can make up. I can hear Danny scream my name as I'm being pulled away. I can feel the twigs and branches scrape and cut through my face. The beast's sharp claws scratch my body as if it has a grudge against me. Suddenly, the beast's teeth sink into my sides as I scream out loud. I could feel my entire pain running up and down my spine. I was forming a dark pool of blood around my body and the beast's teeth. I could hear Danny screaming "Oh my god." over my own screaming. Suddenly, I could hear Danny beating the beast with a tree branch. One hit. No good. Two hits. Almost. Three hits. His teeth finally let go of my body and throw Danny almost a foot into the air. I felt more pain racing into my heart. The beast was chasing after us so I just screamed "Danny run!" We ran all the way back to the road while I was still bleeding more and more upon the dirt road. Suddenly, I looked back and saw the beast's blood and guts everywhere. "Melany come on. C'mon Mel. C'mon lets go." Danny screamed. I just ran feeling more blood pour out of me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin! Help!" Danny hollered as he dragged me into the house. I could my entire body getting weaker and weaker. He plopped me on the bed and said. "Mel, let me see." "No, no, no it hurts. It burns." He pulled down my sweater zipper and tried to get it off. "Danny, what the fuck was that?" "I don't know maybe a big dog or a bear or something." "Okay A. there are no bears around here and B. that was no big dog." I shouted in pain. I looked to see that I wasn't bleeding anymore. "Their already healed. No this isn't right. I'm calling 911." "NO." I shouted. Then I calm down. "Look I'm not bleeding anymore see? Just don't let my parents find out, okay? I'm fine see?" "I thought u were going to die on me Mel." I hugged with all the strength I had left and fell asleep.

As Danny and I headed to school this morning I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today. Gym was my first period class and my back was killing me. "Hey." Josh mumbles. Josh is the most popular guy I school but is also Ashley's (the cum bucket drinking bitch) crush since freshman year. But I don't know what he sees in him because he moves on from one girl to the next. "Blow me off if you want, but I have 2 sisters. Nothing numbs up the pain of cramps like a good fresh blunt eh?" "Well maybe I like my edge, thanks." "Besides." Danny steps in. "I'm her only supplier." He says as he takes out 5 grams of weed. "Okay." Josh says and walks away. Ashley sees us and rolls her eyes. Whatever. Suddenly, the bell rings. I get up head to my next class. The rest of the day goes really fast but I needed to check something. I went home and went into the bathroom to check something. I pull down my shirt to see that my shoulder was covered with blondish hairs. "Hey Mel, what's taking you so long." Danny asked as he barged into the room. He sees my wounds and stares at me in shock. "Whoa." "That's it D, whoa. I can't have a hairy chest D, that's fucked." I mumbled. "No way." "What?" "Bitten on a full moon and now your growing hairs." Suddenly I just started to laugh. "I know it sounds stupid but listen to Me." he said. "Well thank you for taking my fucking nightmare so seriously." I said harshly. All of a sudden, I can hear slight dripping on the floor. I look down to see that there was blood. It wasn't my period and I don't know how but my knee was bleeding from a big ass scrape. What the fuck. "Holy shit." I whispered. Danny saw it, gave me an apologetic look and said "C'mon lets get you cleaned up." He cleaned up my wound with peroxide. I got a scar by the next day.

Over the past few days I've been noticing that Ashley's been crushing on the new kid in town. His name was Sam Asavado. He always selling weed to mad random people. But she's always trying to flirt with him and from what I can tell he doesn't seem to care. Anyways, Danny and I were standing around in gym, smoking a blunt. "I'll be right back." I said as I gave him the rest of the blunt. I walked over to Sam as he stared at me as if I was crazy. "I need to talk to you." "You got a light?" he asks before he pulls out a blunt. I gave him the only lighter I have. "Okay what is it?" a slight pause. "Okay I hit something yesterday. What was it?" he whispers loudly. "The thing you hit." "I know that, but what the fuck was it?" he asks again harshly. I gave him ma blank stare. "Now here I'm thinking Lycanthrope." My heart skipped a single beat. The bell rings and everyone head inside. I just stand there. Suddenly I hear Danny call my name. "Um, Melany we got to go." "Yeah stick with your own species freak." "Ashley why don't you do the world a favor and go fuck yourself." Suddenly, her dog Duke, starts barking at me. Just watching him bark like a crack head, I kick him in the nose to get him to stop. "Oh, you bitch. It's okay Duke its okay." I leave the outside field with a little grin on my face.

Danny and I get back to my house when I feel something wiggle a little bit in my pants. "Danny, come here for a second." "Hey what's wrong?" I took a deep breath and said "Danny, I need you to check if I have a tail." "Okay." I lay on my stomach while Danny got on top of me. He adjusted the lining of my panties and look for at least 3 seconds. I felt the same wiggle that I felt before as I gasped. "Yeah you have a tail." He said as he got off me. I turn and lay on my back. "I have an idea." "What is it?" I asked as Danny got up. "If pure silver can purify any sort of blood, then maybe if I can give you a piercing that's pure silver it can purify your blood." He explained as he prepped up one of my earrings and onto a needle. He climbed on top of me as if he was going to have sex with me. "This looks wrong." I said as a little giggle came through me. He just stuck his tounge out at me. "Where you going to put it?" "Your belly button fastest way to your blood stream. You ready?" "Yep." I said as I put the blunt into my ashtray. He cleaned my belly button as I grasped the bed back bars with all my strength. He inserted it into me and I felt the sharp pain into my stomach. "Ouch, FUCK!" I screamed. "Hold still." Danny said as he tried to get the needle in me. "Hurry up." I hollered. More pain kept creeping up my spine like a spider. Suddenly, it stopped. "It's in it's in." Danny said. "How do you feel?" he asked. I was breathing really heavily but managed to say. "Wicked." I let it heal and let Danny go to sleep.

After 3 gruesome hours of walking around the neighborhood like 5 times, I came back nauseous. This was really weird. I could hear Danny wake up and ask what's wrong. I ignored him and ran to the bathroom. I ran in and started throwing up blood. I didn't know what was going on. I could hear Danny come in. "Get out. Get out!" "What happened?" "Something is really, really wrong with me D." I barf up more blood. It was like throwing up a ton of salt and rusty metal. "What happened?" Danny asks yet again. "I get this….ache and I thought it was for sex but it's just to tear everything into fucking pieces." I say as I barf up more blood. "Did you have any sex?" "No but I thought I was horny as hell when you got on top of me." I barfed another chunk of blood. "Where is he?" After a single hiccup, I finally answered "Next door."

Danny climbed the fence and stared in shock. "Oh my god. You killed Buster." "He just kept barking and barking and fucking barking. But D I just couldn't control myself." "No one will think it's you just lets get you cleaned up." I lead me inside. The next day Danny and I decided to sleep in because it was a Saturday. When I woke up the door bell rung. Danny told me to stay in bed while he answered the door. "Give me back my dog." A girly voice said. I got up and saw that it was Ashley. "Ash, we don't have your dog." Danny said. "Melany took him, I saw her! Look Duke doesn't like you. He's a cherry hound. He's into virgins." She explained. "Ash, get inside." I hollered from the window. She stomped inside as nervousy filled my stomach. "Listen you freaks, give me back my dog." She screamed. "We don't have your dog!" I shouted back. Suddenly she pulled out a knife and threatened to kill me. "Look Ash lets just cope. Okay we're sorry." All of a sudden, she slips and falls. I look to see that the knife was stuck deep into her chest. "Oh shit. We are so dead." Danny stated. Suddenly I could hear my parents coming into the driveway. "Get her up, get her up now." I shouted. I had an urge to drink the blood that came from her chest but I controlled it the best way I could.

We put the body in the freezer downstairs and used the blood for a death picture. "Jesus Mary and Joseph, what the hell." My mom hollered as Danny took the picture. "Melany Alicia Martin, I told you, no deaths in the house." "Don't be mad, it's for extra credit." I stated. "Let me get those packs of meat for you. You guys just relax. I've got it under control." Danny said politely as he took the packages from my mom. My dad just gave me a dumb look. I was licking blood off of my left thumb. "It's cherry syrup. Daddy you want some?" I ask as I hold my thumb up. He shakes his head as I giggle.

Once my parents were sleeping, Danny and I snuck to the back and buried the body. "No one will figure it put okay?" I told Danny as he held the flashlight. He nodded as I went down to the body and asked "You ever thought she was pretty?" "If I left you here, would you eat her?" "No way. That would be like fucking her." "Just checking."

Lately, a lot of people have been calling me the beast of P.A. I had to fight 2 girls for that. Oh well. Then my dad got drunk again. He was recovering but he just started drinking again. He got so drunk he called me that beast of P.A. I punched him in the face for that. I felt like an asshole for that. So I decided to do something very harsh. I went into the bathroom, took my knife with me and started cutting my tail. I could feel all my regrets drip with the blood. "Hey dude check out this video of this white bitch who…..What are you doing?" Danny screamed. "Oh just take it off, I'm just taking it off!" "No." "I killed their pet D. Nothing helps but to turn live things into pieces. I can't live like this." "Dude you're my best friend I'm not going to let you do this. You do this you leave me here I would never do something like that to you." He screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sobbed. I cried myself to sleep on shoulder.

Awaken by my alarm; my tail had healed for the night. I headed into the bathroom, brushed my fangs and for some reason I couldn't get out. "Um, D what the fuck are you doing? Hey….D lemme out." I demanded. "I have to go print the pictures. This is the only way you won't hurt yourself or anybody else." "Oh fuck you, you fucking sissy little girl! Ugggh you're going to lock me up?" He kicks the door and says "Just shut up and wait for me." "You little bitch. Fuck you I hate you! C'mon D lemme out….D…..D….lemme out!"

After 20 minutes of almost kicking the door down, Danny comes back and gives me Monster can. It was warm. I look at him with confusion. "Drink it." He tells me. I take a sip and taste the best thing ever. It had a sharp taste but had a sweet after taste. "Danny this is amazing. What's in here?" I take another sip. "It has Monster, wolf blood and a little bit of my blood." After hearing that I immediately spit it out. "Why the fuck would you add your blood on here?" I shout. "So that when you change you notice my scent and don't try to kill me." I nod in understanding. To be really honest, I wouldn't want to kill him. He's my best friends and he's been with me through a lot. Plus that's not something I think I can live with.

The next morning, Danny and I cut school and went to go take a walk in the forest. There was a slight breeze that blew my hair back. Suddenly, I heard something. I look ahead to see a black wolf growling at me. I could feel nausea hit my stomach. I go behind a tree and throw up blood. I can feel my bones crunch and my spine felt like it was it was going on fire. I felt the final burn. I saw to see I was on all fours. _Oh my god. I'm a werewolf. _I thought to my self. I lunged my self at the wolf as Danny stared as if I was a real Monster. I gave him an apologetic look and felt my adrenaline go up. I fought him and bit his neck. He died with dry blood against his neck. I changed back behind the tree and tried my best to explain to Danny. "I couldn't……it's that……it's just that." "Hey I'm fine I didn't see it coming that's all now lets go before something else tries to attack you." He said as we walked home as flies ate away at the body. Everything was back to normal……I hope……

7


End file.
